


Cold Weather

by walkingspring



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Nurse Uchiha Itachi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingspring/pseuds/walkingspring
Summary: Izumi catches a cold when she returns from a mission.





	Cold Weather

“I’m almost home.” Izumi briskly walks on the path directed towards Konoha. It was a chilly December night and Izumi was just returning from an escort mission; her client was an old merchant woman named Oboro, who is renowned for her talent in making exquisite quilts, Izumi’s job was to also make sure nothing happened to the woman when returning her to the Land of Tea.

Just against Izumi’s luck, when she was half way walking towards Konoha, a snow storm occurred, which prompted Izumi to stay at an inn for the night.

By the time she arrives to her suite, she quickly strips off her clothing and takes out a scroll to summon an extra jonin uniform. She then uses her fire affiliation to light the fire place. Izumi then notices her body feeling lethargic and places a hand on her forehead, only to realize that she was coming down with a fever.

“You have got to be kidding me!.” She sighs exasperated with her circumstances. Without wasting another minute, she changes into her new blue jonin pants and shirt, as well as untying her ponytail. She’ll untangle the knots when she returns to the village. She casts a genjutsu around her room, so no intruders find her and finally gets underneath the covers of the futon and falls asleep.

Hopefully, her fever will be gone by morning.

XXX

She couldn’t be any more wrong. Only a few hours before dawn and her throat felt sore and her head was throbbing with pain, Izumi slowly gets up from the futon and wraps it away on the shelf. She ties her hair in a messy ponytail and puts her jonin jacket on.

After she leaves the Inn, she stops by a local store to buy herself a warm cloak.

“I think this one will look nice on you.” The shop-owner hands her a plum-colored cloak.

“It’s also 75% off.” With that said, Izumi hands her 50 ryo, and quickly wraps it around herself as she resumes her trip back to konoha.

She arrives to Konoha in 45 minutes by running as fast as she could without exerting too much chakra. Izumo and Kotetsu let her in after she lifts her head halfway hidden underneath the cloak she bought.

It was still an hour away from dawnlight, so the village was still quiet. She heads to the hokage tower and hands her mission report to the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

“Well done Izumi, I knew you’d be able to get Oboro-san safely back to Tea.” Minato praises her and doesn’t comment about her sick face, until he sympathetically tells her “And as your hokage, I’m ordering you to go home and rest your body.”

“Understood.” She gives him a bow before exiting his office.

She takes her sweet time to walk back to the Uchiha compound because, it’s not like there was anyone waiting for her at her place, given her mother’s recent passing 5 months ago.

Once she enters the gates of the district, she’s greeted with a bunch of stares from her fellow clansmen, who were also the police. “Ah Izumi, welcome back.” The leader, Fugaku Uchiha politely welcomes her, and does a double take at her physical state, but thankfully doesn’t say anything about it, as he turns his face away to whisper soemthing in Inabi’s ear.

As soon as she gets inside her house, she collapses on the living room ground.

 XXX

Itachi had always been an early riser, so it didn’t surprise him when Inabi showed up on his front door while Sasuke and his mother were still sleeping. “What did my father send you for?” He firmly asks, distrust evident in his voice.

“He ordered me to tell you that Izumi Uchiha just returned from her solo mission…and…” Inabi paused, which made Itachi feel uneasy

“She…she looks ill.” That was all what Itachi needed to hear as he runs pass his fellow clansman.

By the time he reaches to her house, his eyes widen with horror as he saw Izumi passed out on the floor. He bends down and gently shakes her shoulder “Izumi?” But to no avail, she doesn’t stir, he then feels her hands and realizes that her whole body was cold.

He carries her bridal style to her room, and lays her down on her bed. He realizes that she needed to change her clothes. He didn’t want to snoop into her belongings, so he sends a clone of his to get a pair of warm clothes for her. In the meantime, he just hugs her body close to his.

When the clone returns with a pair of gray pants and a black turtle neck, Itachi closes his eyes and quickly changes her into his clothes; when he was done changing her, he wraps the both of them in a blanket, while leaning against the bedroom wall on the carpeted floor.

2 hours later, Izumi wakes up while rubbing her eyes. She eyes her blanket and feels the wall of muscle against her. She looks up to see Itachi with his eyes closed. ‘Did Itachi-kun change me?’ She notices the warm clothes on her body weren’t her’s.

As if sensing Izumi awake, he opens his eyes and asses her face. He notes the bags under her eyes and the paleness of her face as well; his face then turns slighlty angry as if he was about to yell at her. When Izumi sees that, she stands up and makes a run from him, but Itachi appears in front of her in a flash, with a commanding presence.

“Back to bed.” He tells her in a firm voice. Feeling too lethargic to fight back, she gives him an irritated look that almost made his lips turn up and goes to sit on her bed, arms crossed. Itachi then covers her legs with her blanket.

Noticing that she refuses to give him any eye contact, he lifts her chin up, and restrains himself from chuckling at her pissed off look.

“I’ll go make breakfast,  ** _don’t even think about escaping._** ” He lightly warns her with a smirk and then pokes her forehead with his index and middle finger.

Once he left her room, she covers her face with her hands from being all flustered at the fact that Itachi was being her 'nurse’.


End file.
